The Clash of the Sponge
by Sponge5
Summary: Nick Jr. and Plankton join forces to destroy TV, everything on it, even themselves.SpongeBob must stop this madness....WITH HELP!Now finished
1. The Trouble Begins!

SpongeBob's side:

"Looks like another beauitfl day"- Says SpongeBob "Meow"(Yeah right, the um...ummm.uummmm. Oh just foget it!)- Gary SpongeBob: Allirght then gary.

Plankton's Side:

(Plankton is free)

Plankton: All of my plans have failed, even PLAN Z, I will

(This has been closed for 5 mins to to Plankton saying bad stuff for our kids-  
This is the begging of- Time's up!----

Karen: Why won't you...

Plankton: I know your plan.

Nick Jr.'s Side:

(At the Building of "Boring little kid shows rule!")

Nick Jr.: All right we gotta find a way to get rid of these fun stuff like "Cartoon Network" or "Nickolodeon"!

PBS: why don't we-

Voice: I got this all under control.

Nick Jr. Who are you?  
--------------------

SponngeBob: Hey Squidward, wanna play?  
Squidward: I would never wanna be with you in another thosand years!  
SpongeBob: Oh well, Patrick, you wanna go jellyfishing?  
Patrick: Sure!  
(At jellyfish fields)

Patrick: Where are all the Jellyfish?  
SpongeBob: Oh well, I got to go to work anyway)

(Narrator: 30 minutes later)

SpongeBob: Hmmm... The Krusty Krab is closed. Something is going on here.

In 2nd or 3rd chapter, you'll find out who the voice is, and what's going on in Bikini Bottom?

I DON'T OWN SPONGEBOB, NICK. JR, OR ANYONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR WHEN I MAKE A SHORT APPERANCE. 


	2. Meeting your first other

Chapter 2:

SpongeBob: Hmmm... The Krusty Krab is closed. Something is going on here.

Me: I KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!

(the giant scuba diver who is me comes down to greet him)

Me: Nick Jr. is planning a plot to rule the earth, Only the power of teaming up with your friends and other people from other dimensions can stop Nick jr.

SpongeBob: Can you help?

Me: No. I am real proof. Not TV. If i team up and travel into black holes. Then the expolsion of all TV dimensions. Everybody who is in them will all die. Including you. Bye, Sponge.

SpongeBob: Bye.

TV: Manray and the Dirty Bubble are invading Bikini Bottom.

SpongeBob: I have no time for that! I'll come back when I do!

(later)

SpongeBob: Patrick, will you come with me for fun!

Patrick: Sure!

SpongeBob: Squid, come with us!

Squidward: Never! Well i can escape the Krusty Krab. Fine you got me.

SpongeBob: let's go get Sandy!

(later..)

Sandy: Sure i'll come with you Sponge. I already ordered a bus that travels anywhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick Jr: Who are you?

Plankton: Plankton, your new apprentice.

Nick Jr.: Why should i belive you? you're puny!

Plankton: I may be puny, but powerful!

Nick Jr.: You're hired!  
-  
Bus Driver Fish: Allright where do you want to go!

SpongeBob: You choose places that are on the good side!

Bus driver fish: yeah sure.

(In the next dimension)

SpongeBob: Where are we?

Narrator(Still SpongeBob Narrator): You're in the world of Fairly OddParents now!

Patrick: I don't get it! How did you get here anyway?

Narrator: I took the next bus! Here's a map! Now bye!

Squidward: (sighs) Bye!

SpongeBob: so we need to take timmy turner, cosmo, wanda, chester with us.

Patrick: How do we know where they are?

(A buck teeth kid comes out)

Timmy: Who the heck are these people?

Patrick: Do you think he's you-know-who?

SpongeBob: I dunno.

Timmy: Who are you talking about? Lemme guess, you're all some really goofy kids down the street dressing in sea creature coustumes for Halloween.

SpongeBob: We are real sea creatures!

Timmy: Then how can you breathe?

SpongeBob: Wait a min-(chockes) (in chocked voice) Water! I need water!

Sandy: I gave you water pills secretly to help you breathe on land for 1 second! eat them!

Chocked SpongeBob: OK! (they all take water pills)

SpongeBob: Ahh much better! listen we need your help to defeat the mighty Plankton and Nick Jr.

Timmy: Okay..

SpongeBob: You'll need Cosmo and Wanda too.

Timmy: No! How you know about them?

SpongeBob: Not important! Just take them and go on the bus!

(Later...)

Chester: So that's it!

SpongeBob: let's go!

(They are now in "Jimmy Neutrron")

SpongeBob: where are we? 


	3. The Last of Nickolodeon

Chapter 3:

Timmy: I remember this place it's Jimmy Neutron world!

SpongeBob: Well the map says we need Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Goddard.

Sandy: Well shouldn't we start now?

SpongeBob: Sure!

Chester: Umm.. looks like we're next to jimmy's lab.

Computer: (scans) You are not allowed in.

Sandy: Hi-ya.(chops the computer 10 times to destroy it making them fall down)

All: AHHH!

(BAM!)

Squidward: Well i guess this is it, But where is he?

Jimmy: Who are you talking about? and How the heck did you get in here?

Sandy: I destroyed your computer, Sorry.

Jimmy: What do you want?

(Carl and Sheen join the talk)

Carl: Who are all of you?

SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob

Patrick: I'm Pat-

Jimmy: I'm sure I can get the lab to scan you guys

(later..)

Jimmy: So, SpongeBob you want me help you defeat the mighty nick jr.

SpongeBob: Yeah.

Jimmy: Goddard, come with us?

Goodard: Bark!

Jimmy: So lets' us the neutron transporter!

SpongeBob: We don't need it, Sorry. We got a transporting bus!

Jimmy: Wow! Let's go on!

Bus Driver: Get on everyone.  
(BUZZ!)

SpongeBob: Where are we?

Bus Driver: Welcome to Rugrats!

SpongeBob: But why are we here?

Bus driver: They're puny! Puny enough to crawl in some tiny places.

SpongeBob: Oh.

Jimmy: This is a little show! It should be fast to get them! Faster than you can say "Rugrats"!

Tommy: Hello. I-

Chuckie: How can we talk to them?

Jimmy: Science.

Phil: What do you want?

Sandy: To help us?

Tommy: I accept.

Chuckie: Umm... i dunno. (scared look)

Phil: I accept!

Lil: Me too!

SpongeBob: good let's go

Bus Driver: Well that was faster then i expected. Next stop: Catsratch

Tommy: Cats?

(At catcratch)

SpongeBob: looks like we're already in the house.

Mr. Blik: Waffle, for the the last time I-

(He looks and stares at them)

Waffle: What's wrong, Mr. Blik?

Mr. Blik: Who the heck are you?

Jimmy: Scan us with this.

Mr. Blik: fine. (scans) You're all from other TV shows.

Patrick: Yeah.

Waffle: Meet my neut!

Neut: momommomomo

Patrick: Hello, neut!

SpongeBob: Patrick, we don't have time!

Squidward: Get gordon!

Mr. Blik: Fine! Gordon!

Gordon: What..Oh.

SpongeBob: We need your help defeating Nick Jr.

Mr. Blik: Pulvis, We need your help helping us!

Pulvis: Ok, just start the bus!

Bus driver: Allright, time to leave Nickolodeon now for Cartoon Network!

SpongeBob: (crys) I don't wanna leave Nick! Wahahahahaha!

Squidward: SpongeBob, we have to to Save the TV world from doom!

SpongeBob: Fine!

(Bus goes)

Gordon: Well i guess this is it, You are now leaving nickolodeon! You are now entering Cartoon Network!

Patrick: A new network! More funnnnn!

Cartoon Network: Welcome to Cartoon Network! Nickodeon visiters!

SpongeBob: Hello! (gulp) I'm so excited!

Squidward: Hmph, This will be the same thing...

Bus Driver: Time for Camp Lazlo!

SpongeBob: here we go! 


	4. Enter Cartoon NetworkVisit Star Wars

Chapter 4:

Bus Driver: Time for Camp Lazlo!

(TRANSPORT)

Lumpus: Nobody allowed unless you're a camper!

SpongeBob: then we all want to be campers!

Lumpus: OK you're free to go!

SpongeBob: Let's go get Lazlo!

(at their house)

Roshe: I hear the door opening Clam: Door.  
Lazlo: Relax guys. I spy with my little eyes something..yellow and spongy!  
SpongeBob: That's me!

Lazlo: Are you?

SpongeBob: I'm a Sponge!

Jimmy: Listen you have to come with us to team up to defeat Nick Jr.

Waffle: So you're Clam.

Clam: Clam.

Waffle: Spleeee.

Lazlo: OK sure.

SpongeBob: Wait, before we continue Cartoon Network. I wanna go to a movie that is powerful.

Bus Driver: Yeah sure. Just get on and i'll pick and go.

GO

SpongeBob: Where are we?  
Lazlo: I dunno.  
Mr. Blik: Me either.  
Timmy: Or me.

BusDriver: Welcome to all 6 movies combined into 1 universe: Star Wars.

SpongeBob: Sounds too violent

Squidward: Violent enough to help us on the offense!

Yoda: So SpongeBob, jedi do you wanna become?

SpongeBob: No thanks. Just help us defeat Nick Jr. and Plankton.

Yoda: Defeated with a saber, they will be.

Anakin: Need help?

SpongeBob: Yeah, help.

Patrick: (reading the map) hmmm We need Obi-Wan and Luke to join us then we are ready.

Mr. Blik: Lemme get this straight, You use Swords.

Anakin: There's more than that, many more!

Lazlo: Cool!  
Timmy: yeeahh Jimmy: Wow!

Anakin: let's go find them (later)

Obi-Wan: So you're going on an advuntre, OK, young jedi knight, I will come with you.

Tommy: Hahaha! He looks beardy!

Obi-Wan: Yes, I am getting old.

Yoda: Not as old as me, You are.

Obi-Wan: Well luke's right here!

Luke: Are we all ready to go, Dad?

Anakin: I don't think so, Son?

Padme: Will you ever be back, Ani?

Anakin: I don't know, probaly not for 20 years.

Padme: (crys)

Bus Driver: Time to go!

Padme: Ani, wait for me!

(The bus leaves)

Gordon: Where do we go next?

Bus Driver: Good question, Teen Titans! 


	5. Action, Humor!

Chapter 5:

Bus Driver: Time for teen titans!

Patrick: Teenagers! Yay yay yay!

SpongeBob: OK, here we are...

Sandy: The Goal says "Find Titans Tower"

Anakin: No problem. I can sense it with the force. (FORCE...) It's Northeast- 10 miles!

Mr. Blik: Can't we use a VEICHLE!

Pulvis: I got it right here.

Timmy: Let's get in!

Comso: Yeah!

(Later..)

SpongeBob: That's you The Teen Titans

Robin: Yeah it's is

Cyborg: You're not allowed in here!

Sandy: Listen we need your help!

Robin: Why should we belive you?

Sandy: Oh yeah! Take this!

Robin: OW! Why did you do that?

Sandy: This is serious!

Raven: If you want to prove it, Get proof.

Jimmy: Here's real proof right here, for your own eyes.

Beast Boy: Fine!

Bus Driver: Get in! Time to get Billy and Mandy show.

Patrick: Yeah.

Robin: Whatever that is...

(There)

SpongeBob: I see bones moving let's follow it!

Mandy: Hey! Why are you following us?

SpongeBob: We need your help to-

Bily: Let's do it.

Grim: Fine! But this better be important!

SpongeBob: it is!

Bus Driver: I don't wanna drive into the world of Ed Ed' Eddy so here's a free transport wish.

SpongeBob: I'll use it, I wish we had Ed Edd'n Eddy characters.

(PING!)

Eddy: you need our help huh?

Patrick: Yeah.

Bus Driver: Time for more action: I choose..ummm...ummmm..Let's see Mucha Lucha!- Nope. I don't know why Teen Titans-Nope. We have them. Samuri Jack-show more focused on a EVIL aku. HERE WE GO, KEEP OUR EARS OPEN.

(they do)

Bus Driver: Dragon Ball Z!

Timmy: Sounds weird!

Bus Driver: (whipers) You'll see! 


	6. The Turn to Disney!

Chapter 6:

Bus Driver: Next stop! Dragon Ball Z

(Flash!)

Vegeta: Time to die! Krillin: No!  
Vegeta: Huh? Why do I see 4 things floating in the sky!

(Zooms up to SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick screaming in fast motin)

Gohan: What is it?

SpongeBob: Is everyone else here besides Star Wars?

Robin: Yeah!

(BOOMM!)

Vegeta: How can that cause a explosin?  
(SpongeBob and the gang pop in)  
Squidward: AHH! Scarry.  
Vegeta: WHAT..ARE..THOSE...THINGS?  
Patrick: What are you duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Vegeta: OH so your the stupid one, maybie i should kill all of you first! Hahahhahaa!  
Squidward: Please no! I beg of you! I've been trapped all of my life with him!  
Vegeta: Don't worry! You'll be killed 2nd!  
SpongeBob: Star Wars! Where are you!  
(We see a Jedi Starfighter being chased by A TIE Fighter shooting those camera people and rocks)  
Anakin: Sorry, we accidently got them following our track (They all jump out with the force)

(And all of the Sith and their guards jump out too)

Clone Trooper: Target aimed: Shoot!  
Vegeta: Oh yeah! (Punches clone trooper)  
Clone Trooper: AHHH!  
Anakin: Grr! (ignites saber)  
Vegeta: You think you'll win with that?  
(Anakin cuts of Vegeta's left arm. Obi Wan scars his face with the saber)  
Vegeta: What the? How did he?  
Yoda: (Episode II scream) (cuts of his right arm and leg)  
(Luke cuts of his leg)  
Anakin: I'm going to stab you in the heart then cut your head off! Vegeta: Nooo!  
(He does it then, Anakin and Obi-Wan cut his head off)  
Goku: Hey hey hey, How did you do that?  
Obi-Wan: no problem!  
Gohan: They saved us!  
SpongeBob: We need your help to defeat the Nick Jr.  
Krillin: Umm.  
Hiding in the rocks person(can't remember his name): What?  
(Kai's planet)  
King Kai: I don't belive they could jump in and kill him. That's more powerful than that sayian was going to give you!  
(Back to place)  
Jimmy: There i healed you, Goku! Now you 3 help us!  
Bus Driver: You ready to go!  
(Go)  
Bus Driver: Time for Disney Channel!  
SpongeBob: and why?  
Bus Driver: For Distractions Patrick: What's a Distraction?  
Squidward: Shut up, Patrick. Did you ever notice that when you graduated your reward was most stupidest guy ever!  
Patrick: No?  
Bus Driver: Let's go now! 


	7. YuGiOh! The last!

SpongeBob: Uhh...Why do you look upset?  
Bus Driver: Ugh..Here's a little secret: I'm tired of driving so i'm giving you 2 tokens to wish on so wish!  
SpongeBob: OK i wish we had the Patty Wagon back only big enough for all of us and I wish we had all the disney channel people we need.  
(POOF)  
Cody: Where are we? Zack: I don't know!  
SpongeBob: Here read this, Now get in Patty Wagon everyone. Cause we need 1 more thing: Yu-Gi-Oh. Sandy: Uhh..Isn't that a dueling show?  
Cody: So what is that yellow thing? I hope it's cheese!  
SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob, A talking sponge! (BLAST OFF)  
-  
Marik: Mwahahaha! I'm about to finish you off, Pharoh!  
Yugi: No!  
(ZAP! SpongeBob crashes into Marik)  
Marik: You fool! I oughta kill you!  
Obi-Wan: Not if i can help! (ignits saber) Play me!  
Yugi: Uh..ok. Light Sword Guy, atatck his monsters!  
(he does)  
Marik: Hahaa! He's tough! Dragon of Ra attack Sword Guy!  
(It attacks)  
Obi-Wan: Suprised?  
Marik: What THE? How'd it?  
Yugi: Sword Guy, Attack!  
(He destroyes Dragon of Ra)  
Marik: No!  
(Obi-Wan attacks Marik)  
Yugi: How did you?  
SpongeBob: We need your help! This means go out of your world!  
Yugi: Huh?  
SpongeBob: Read this, Get joey and go. since i can't think about more people.  
(Later)  
SpongeBob: OK! The hunt for Plankton is on! Next stop: The boring place! 


	8. NegaBattle

(At the boring place)  
SpongeBob: OK..So this is the boring place!  
(Clifford attacks)  
Clifford: Mwahahhaa! Time to smash and kill you! SpongeBob: Oh yeah! Yugi attack him!  
(Yugi attacks and destorys Clifford)  
SpongeBob: Yeah! What the? There's all the other boring shows!  
Squidward: Star Wars gang, handle the left side. Dragon Ball Z gang, Get the right side.  
(1 hour later)  
SpongeBob: Well now that they are all killed, We can move on!  
DevilBob: Not so fast! SpongeBob: They made evil veirsons of us?  
Goku: Yeah.  
Evil-Goku: Mwaahhaa. KAIO-KEN! (Goku dodges the Kaio-Ken)  
Goku: Hmmm...Maybie i can make him do kaio-ken 5 more times and he's gone for good!  
Evil-Goku: Nope! I can do it all i want!  
(He beats Goku to the ground)  
Meanwhile..

Yugi: I play dark magican, Now attack his Dark magican! Then destroy him (Does)  
Evil-Yugi: Noo! (Boom)  
SpongeBob: We still have a long way to go though! 


	9. Showdown with Plankton

SpongeBob: Well half of the people have defeated the evil veirsons.  
(SpongeBob blows bubbles at DevilBob)  
DevilBob: Noooooo! Boom!  
(Meanwhile)  
Goku: Grr...(turns Super Sayain)  
Evil-Goku: I could never do that!  
(Super-Sayain-Goku atatcks Evil-Goku and destroys him)  
SpongeBob: Well we destroyed all of the villans!  
Plankton: But you haven't defeated me!  
(blats SpongeBob)  
SpongeBob: OOWWWWW!  
Yugi: I play Dark magican! Atack plankton!  
Plankton: Owww! You still didn't defeat me! (shots Dark magican with a gun and kills Dark magican)  
Yugi: Ugghh! (loses 500 life points)  
Gohan: (attacks)  
(Plankton turns the attack into lighting bolts and shoots Gohan with the lightning)  
(Gohan now has a Sidious-like-face and is also bald and it looks like he got beaten up hard)  
Goku: gohan! oh yeah take this! Karmeha! Plankton: Ahhhh! Still not enough!  
(Plankton shoots his hand with the gun but grabs it and turns it into lightning and he shoots it at Yoda)  
(Yoda deflets it back at Plankton)  
Plankton: Nooo! (cracked-up voice) I will be back and be healed! You won fair and square!  
This is the trick of lightning, blah blah blah, and here's the gun! (throws it and goes in the escape pod and escapes to the Chum Bucket)  
SpongeBob: Well let's go!  
Nick Jr.: You may have Plankton's weapons! But you'll never defeat me! Hahha! I can steal all of everybody's moves!  
SpongeBob: No! 


	10. Nick Jr's End

Nick Jr.: Time to get this over with! (Anakin turns on his saber, while Nick Jr. turns on a red lightsaber)  
(ACTION! Nick Jr. has hit Anakin to the ground with the saber)  
SpongeBob: (blows bubbels at Nick Jr.'s eyes)  
Nick Jr.: Ahh! My eyes! Eeehhhhh! Yugi: I play Obelisk the tormentor now attack Nick Jr)  
Nick Jr.: AAAAAA! (crashes to the ground) Take this! (kills obelisk)  
And while you're busy, I am duplicating enemis.  
Dennis: Haaaha! I'm back!  
SpongeBob: (gasp) DENNIS!  
Sandy: Not so fast! Hi-ya! (kicks Dennis)  
Dennis: ARGH! THAT'S IT, NO MORE FOOLING AROUND, I'M GONNA KILL THE SQURIELL! (Dennis puts on his spiky boots)  
Patrick: Again, That's a big boot!  
Dennis: mwaahhaa! You're going down! Hahaa! I love this job!  
Goku: Not so fast! (attacks Dennis)  
Dennis: AHHH! I'M GETTING OUT MY KNIFE!  
Goku: Nooo! (kills Dennis)  
King Neptune: Time to fry! (shoots flames at SpongeBob)  
SpongeBob: (crys)  
Gohan: Nooo! Don't kill him! (uses a masenko on Neptune)  
Cyclops: HAAAAAHA!  
Gohan: Uh-oh.  
Patrick: Ahh! Not the giant meanie!  
SpongeBob: Well we are finsished! (sniffs) Remember, Pat! Kids rule! (crys)  
(SpongeBob and Patrick both cry happily and sadly)  
(He throws SpongeBob and Patrick into the newly fixed heat lamp)  
Goku: Dang! Those are the sea people! Gohan and Krillin, are you ready! Cause we are killing the Cyclops!  
Krillin: Uhh...I wouldn't mess with someone as big as that Goku: We have to try! (then he uses a Kaio-ken on the cyclops's leg, Making him fall down and hit his head on the floor)  
(Then blah blah blah)  
Nick Jr.: You're not going anywhere, fools! (SpongeBob shoots at Nick Jr)  
Nick Jr.: Noo! King Neptune: Nick Jr, You are about to fry!  
SpongeBob: YES! Timmy: The only one who can destroy him...Ooh!  
(frys Nick Jr)  
Nick Jr.: Nooo! (explodes)  
SpongeBob: We did it! Squidward: I got an idea, Bring all your cartoon freinds and put on water helmets, cause we are all now going to live in SpongeBob world!  
(They all agree)  
(Then a few hours later, SpongeBob, Bikini Bottom and the cartoons have a party at SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob is playing the Goofy Goober Rock to keep them entertained)

THE END 


End file.
